System of Xiputu
Overview Xiputu is the birth world a to a race known as the Ge'ilzo, or Xiputan. These people inhabit two solar systems, Brensk, the home star, and Enyo. The Ge'ilzo home world has seen many conflicts in its 4.3 billion years existence, though no conflict has been larger or more catastrophic than the Conflict of 940. The current TOTAL population of Xiputu is roughly 8.7 billion Ge'ilzoans. Xiputu has two moons, Tsii, A carbon world, and Suri'koroq, a large, chalk covered satellite. Xiputu is thought to have had another moon, which is believed to have been destroyed due to the forces of the two other moons, and the planet. This third moon forms the Zentui ring system of Xiputu. Tsii is the only other permanently inhabited celestial body other than Xiputu. The current year on the world is 947CE, and the average orbit is roughly 388 Earth days. Planet, and Moons ''Xiputu'' Xiputu is larger than the earth almost double in size. The world orbits on the edge of the habitable zone around its middle-aged orange dwarf star, Brensk. The world is dominated mostly by large mammals, reptiles, and mammal like reptiles. Xiputu's surface is covered in Large marshes and savannahs, and an Equatorial tropical rainforest. Other habitual features include a small south polar ice cap, and the polar temperate forests of the north and south pole. Xiputu's population has stabilized around 8.7 billion inhabitants. Xiputu's tropical life on the outer region is thanks to its dense composition and size. ''Tsii'' Tsii is the largest, and closest moon to Xiputu. Tsii is an incredibly unique world, being the nearest body to Xiputu to contain it's own unique biosphere. The life on this moon is poorly understood. Tsii is a carbon world, its surface is murky and covered in oil. Tsii was the first world to be permanently colonized by Xiputans in 925CE. The air on the world is breathable by Xiputans without the need of any life support systems, though it is not generally clean air. Residents of the world describe the air quality as: "A global blanket of smog that reminds you of the inner cities of the home world." Tsii was first visited in 894CE. Tsii has a population of around 1.3 billion inhabitants. ''Suri'Koroq'' Suri'Koroq is the second and largest moon orbiting Xiputu. The moon is almost identical to Xiputu in Size, though not as dense. The surface is covered in chalk formations, their formation is largely unknown. Several Large, prominent craters, and calderas dot the planet's surface along with ancient water ways and lake beds. The most accepted theory of this moon's bizzare appearance and overabundance of calcium is simply dubbed the "One Ocean" theory. The moon lacks an atmosphere. Suri'Koroq has no permanent civilian settlements, though various research and military constructs are present on the moon. Other Bodies of Brensk Bresnk is a home system to more than just Xiputu. The system contains another 9 planetary bodies, two of which are small gas giants. The rest of the planets are solid worlds with varying topography and composition. Brensk has two asteroid belts, the inner ring and the outer ring. This excludes the comet ring in the outer system. Most of these rocky worlds are exploited but not settled. These bodies exploited are home to mining towns and other impermanent operations on their surfaces. Xiputians have considered permanent colonization and terraformation of several formerly habitable bodies, but the current political tensions and wars keep the species from going forth with their intentions. 'Rocky Worlds' ''Placeholder'' placeholder 1 'Gas Giants' ''Placeholder'' placeholder 1 Governments of Xiputu The Xiputians are not a united species. Many nations control the planets surface, from the Technological superpower of Tolutski to the ancient kingdom of the Rahska Canyons. Xiputu's dominating forces also have investments on its moons, and planets throughout the solar system. The nation of Ferr'ankon was the first country to go interstellar, with its research outpost in the outer edges of the Enyo system. Another superpower of Xiputu would be the Empire of Yutgana, a nation once at war with 20 others, and won. A Global Scale Conflict It has been called a "war of epic proportions" by many Ge'ilzoans. Xiputu's first ever global war would be its most deadly. No nation on Xiputu finds it easy to avoid the war, and others are ultimately being dragged into it. "A Century of Animosity" (830-925CE) "A Century of Animosity" it was called on the eve of new year's in 899CE by renowned political leader Rha'Daito of Tolutski. The century was plagued with wars, and humanitarian disasters. From the abdication of Yutgana's now passed king, to the Me-Ta island crisis, in which over 30,000 natives were killed over five months. The Century of Animosty's first major event occured in 830CE, with the execution of Yutgana's king. Soon after, radicals had taken over the nation, and began the nation's remilitarization, breaking the treaty of Pras. Yutgana's neighboring states failed to take strong enough action against the country, and soon after they were invaded and taken over. Yutgana's agressive expansion continued on for most of the century, up until 885CE, when the leaders began to fund proxy wars across the world. These proxy wars eventually led to the creation of a very powerful confederation: the Independent Confederation of Xiputu in 892CE. The country, led by the remaining fear-filled super powers of the world, and a handful of small nations looking for free protection began funding the opposing side of proxy wars relative to Yutgana's expansion. Yutgana and its allies continued their expansion up until 925, when Yutgana entered a civil war. 940 -- The breaking point. '(940-Ongoing)' Yutgana's civil war did not stop the nation from funding wars around the planet. Yutgana's former head of state passed away in 930CE, and the nation's new leader had a more malicious response to the nations political turmoil brought on by its great civil war. Brensk'Tahomme, disatisfied with the results in the western front, in the former Republic of Gellta , ordered the execution of over 11million former civillians. This mass genocide of Gelltan people was met by massive reproach from people from all over the world. More importantly to Tahomme, it scared the insurrectionists back into hiding, and the nations civil wars subsided in 938. The following two years were that of build up on both sides. in 940 CE, Yutgana invaded the only independent superpower other than itself: the Repeblic of Tolutski. Tolutski's invasion was met with heavy casualties on both the Yutganan, and Tolutskian sides. The Independent Confederation of Xiputu reached out to Tolutski, providing aid, arms, and money to continue its defense. The House of Tolutski addressed the Confederation during the Half Year Conference in Tolutski's capital, Niyana City asking for the ICX's full military support against Yutgana's Invasion. The Confederation took this opportunity to lash at Yutgana. "It will forever go down in our planet's history, as the day peace died."